


诅咒 上

by weirdfire



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfire/pseuds/weirdfire
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	诅咒 上

经历了那么多曲折和磨难，她们终于能对彼此表达自己的心意，终于成为了彼此的爱人。  
刚刚陷入热恋的人一刻都不愿意分开，每时每刻都想表达自己的爱意，阿伦戴尔的夜晚有些冷，但这丝毫不妨碍她们紧紧的挨在一起，在城堡旁的私人花园里欣赏满月和繁星。这样的夜空并不是难得一见的景色，但只要和心爱的人在一起，任何事物都变得浪漫而美好。  
她们坐在长椅上，共同披着一条宽大的围巾，十指相扣。  
“Elsa，我现在觉得好开心。”  
Anna掩饰不住满脸幸福的笑意，鼓起勇气向姐姐告白成为她觉得自己做得最正确的一个选择，她亮闪闪的眼睛看着同样亮闪闪的星空，腿像兴奋的小孩子一样来回摆动。  
“我也是，我以前从来不敢想象我们真的在一起了，现在感觉像是在做梦。”  
Elsa轻轻用大拇指摸摸Anna的手背，两个人都结束了繁忙公务后共度的休息时间让她觉得放松又幸福，仅仅是坐在一起，就可以消解所有压力和疲惫。  
“那我可以掐掐你的脸，让你知道你不是在做梦。”  
说着Anna狡猾的笑着，真的把手伸向Elsa的脸，Elsa也笑起来，敏捷的躲闪着。  
突然Anna很快的把两只手都伸出来，温柔的捧着Elsa的脸，在她的唇上落下一个轻快的吻。  
“你不是在做梦哦，Elsa，我爱你。”  
很快她又觉得害羞，眨了眨眼睛期待的看着Elsa。

这是她们第一次接吻，昨天告白之后，她们陷入安心感与幸福感中，长久的相拥以至于一起睡着了。  
虽然只是蜻蜓点水一般的吻，Elsa却感觉自己的心跳一下变得剧烈而嘈杂起来，她当然明白妹妹眼神中的意思。于是很快的，她们越凑越近，唇又触碰在一起，柔软光滑的触觉有些陌生，作为姐妹她们经常牵手拥抱，习惯了和对方的肢体接触，但是这样的接触还是第一次，仿佛在宣告她们的关系已经不同以往。她们很快适应了这种感觉，轻柔的吻逐渐变得激烈，Anna吸吮着Elsa的唇瓣，伸出舌头在她的唇上试探着，Elsa也回应着她，伸出胳膊揽住妹妹纤细的腰。

“你们……你们在干什么！”  
两个人被突然的喊声吓得身体一震，马上分开了，幸福得晕乎乎的大脑也立刻清醒了大半。  
“Kristoff？你为什么在这？”  
这里是皇室领地，一般不会有人闯入，所以她们才敢放松的在这里亲密接触。  
“Anna，我这几天还一直在思考我哪里做得不好让你不高兴了，原来你急匆匆的和我分手是为了和你姐姐在一起！”  
他踉踉跄跄走过来，远远的就能闻到一股酒气。  
“不，不是这样的，我和Anna在玩一个惩罚游戏，她输了所以得……”  
“Elsa！你为什么这样说？Kristoff，和你分开了我很抱歉，但我确实和我姐姐在一起了，我爱她，这点毋庸置疑。”  
Elsa仿佛急着证明她们没有那样的关系似的，连连摆着手，迈开一步和Anna隔开距离。而Anna比她更急，打断了Elsa的话把自己内心所想全部说出来。  
Kristoff气得满脸涨红，他似乎没料到Anna就这么直白的承认了这一切。  
“我没想到你会是这样的人，”他用颤抖的手指着Anna，“人们知道了你们的关系后会怎么样？”他压了压自己的怒火，做出苦口婆心的语气。  
“你不用劝我了，我已经下定决心，我们也不会再回到从前，Kristoff。”  
他停顿了一下。

“……你们这是乱——！”  
“闭嘴！”  
Elsa抢先一步，用更大的声音盖过了Kristoff的声音，她激动的喘着粗气冲到Anna身前，周围地面瞬间溅开一圈冰刺。  
“好，非常好，我们可能回不去了，但是我还爱你Anna。明天所有人都会知道你们的小秘密，希望你会回心转意。我还会来找你的。”  
他盯着Anna假装平静的说完转身走了，但失魂落魄的背影暴露了他的愤怒和伤心。  
“Elsa，我不敢相信你竟然会不承认我们的关系。”  
Anna胳膊叉在胸前，比刚才还更生气了。  
“我只是想保护你……你是女王，这样的事情传出去对你的声誉不好……”  
“我爱你是很不堪的事情吗？在向你表白之前我已经考虑好了，不管别人会怎么看待我们，说多么难听的话我都不在乎，你这么说让我很失望。”  
Anna声音渐小，似乎有些哽咽，她第一次甩下Elsa独自离开。  
只剩下Elsa在月光中呆立在原地。

这之后过了几天，Elsa一直没来找Anna，Anna虽然觉得自己那天说的话有些重了却也赌着气一直没有去找Elsa。但真正令她觉得奇怪的是，她们的“小秘密”并没有在人群中漫延开，而Kristoff也一直没有再出现。她隐隐约约有一种不祥的预感，决定去找Elsa见面。  
她先是去了北地，但是北地的人说几天没有看到Elsa了，她又回到阿伦戴尔叫人备了船前往阿塔霍兰，她心里不祥的预感越来越重了，Elsa一定发生了什么事。  
Anna下了船进入洞穴，没跑多远果然看到了Elsa，她很累的样子倚着墙壁瘫坐着，周围的冰面上甚至有几滴血迹。  
“Elsa！谁让你受伤了？”  
Anna急迫的冲过来跪在地上检查Elsa的伤势，她看到了一些或深或浅的伤痕，有的上面的血迹已经凝成暗红色。  
“四灵有时会像被什么附身了一样来攻击我，我怕连累到其他人，只好来阿塔霍兰。”  
“等一下，我怎么听不懂，它们为什么会攻击你？”  
“这一定是自然的惩罚……我滥用了我的魔法……”  
Anna心里一沉，她感觉到自己最坏的一种预想似乎成真了。  
“我杀了Kristoff。我怕他把我们的关系泄露出去，也怕他会回来伤害你。”

那天晚上，Elsa在原地思考了一会，很快做出了决定。她脑中警铃大作，任何可能会伤害Anna的东西她都要排除。于是在寂静的夜里，一根从远处射来的尖锐冰棱无声的穿透了Kristoff的心脏，他很快倒在无人的山路上，血迹和尸体也立刻被清理掉，夜依然寂静，像什么都没发生过一样。

Anna一阵头晕目眩。她还是把Kristoff当成一个朋友的，他虽然威胁了她们，但是也不至于死，没想到Elsa为了保护她真的做了这样的事。但事到如今也无法挽回，她更担心Elsa，罪恶感一定会把她压垮。  
“你不能待在这Anna，这里很危险。”  
Elsa扶着墙壁慢慢站起来，看得出她很疼或很累，或两者都有。  
“你别想又把我推开！”  
Anna想起上次Elsa去暗海前对她做的事，但她慢了一步，Elsa一挥手，一堵厚厚的冰墙就在她们两人之间升了起来。而同时她听到了什么声音，好像是被她们的说话声吸引过来的，一道烈火瞬间就烧了过来，Anna才看清，火光中心是Bruni，但是比第一次遇到它时更暴躁更迅速，Elsa也反应过来，飞快向远离Anna的方向跑去。  
“来追我啊！这边！”挑衅一般的，Elsa回头向Bruni喊道。  
“Elsa——！”  
Anna用力的捶着纹丝不动的冰墙，但她马上意识到这是无用功，身体顺着冰墙无力的滑到地上。她多么恨自己没有魔法，永远无法保护Elsa，甚至连并肩战斗都做不到，她就算硬留下来也只是个累赘。她听见远处传来一阵阵巨大的响声，但是她什么都做不到，只能坐在地上抱着双腿祈祷Elsa不会出事。

不知过了多久，冰墙突然消散，Anna以为Elsa遇到了生命危险，四肢并用的慌乱爬起来，却看到了正朝她走过来的Elsa，手里捏着Bruni的尾巴尖，而它闭着眼睛已经奄奄一息，连身上的火苗都熄灭了，看到Anna，她随手把Bruni扔到一边。  
“Elsa！你还好吗？”  
Anna本想跑过去迎接Elsa，却在中途缓缓停了下来，直到Elsa走到她面前，她发现Elsa有哪里不一样。  
“我那天有一句话没来得及和你说。我爱你，Anna。”  
Elsa虽然使用冰雪魔法，但平时的她温柔体贴，基本上和寒冷的冰雪完全相反，而现在的她和她的魔法看上去一样，散发着令人颤栗的寒气，她的眼睛也从清澈的冰蓝色变得血红。虽然Elsa在说着温馨的示爱情话，却让Anna感到不安，还没等她做出反应，她的双手就被突然飞来的魔法绳索绑了起来，高高举过头顶，她被拽得伸直手臂踮起脚尖才能勉强够到地面。

“你在干什么……”  
Anna惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，但是她没有反抗挣扎，她相信无论如何Elsa不会伤害她。  
“我杀了你的前男友，你不会原谅我的吧。”Elsa无视Anna的问话，自顾自的说着。“我一点也没有不敢承认我们的关系，我只是怕有人会伤害你。不过这些都不重要了，障碍被清除了，我们来把那天没有做完的事完成吧。”  
Elsa像拿起一块小蛋糕一样优雅的用两个手指捏起Anna的下巴，玩味的欣赏了一下她柔嫩的嘴唇，然后吻了上去。这个吻和几天前她们第一次接吻完全不一样，充满了侵略性和占有欲，Elsa一开始就强硬的挤进Anna的口腔，强迫她分开唇瓣，四处驱逐着她的舌头，她进攻的太激烈，一时让Anna无法呼吸，Anna脚尖用力蹬着地想躲开，却只是让身体在空中无力的荡了荡。

“哈……哈……”  
等Elsa终于放开她的唇，Anna已经气喘吁吁，口水从暂时无法闭合的嘴角一直流到下巴上，弄得她痒痒的，但是又无法擦下去，她还没有投入到情欲的气氛中，只是担心着Elsa的反常。  
“你看起来怪怪的……你真的没事吗？”  
“我有什么事？你不应该分心，Anna。”  
Elsa露出不快的表情，手指在空中滑动了一下，一个锋利的冰刃就出现在Anna面前，划了几下，精准的让Anna的衣服变成一堆布片落到地上，而丝毫没有伤及她的皮肤。Anna一下变得赤身裸体，冷空气和羞耻感让她不安的扭动着，耳根逐渐染上红色，Elsa带着暧昧的微笑欣赏着Anna的身体。  
“你的身体真美，亲爱的妹妹。”  
Elsa揽着Anna的腰走到她背后，轻轻把头靠在她肩膀上，故意在耳朵边说着。  
“我其实早就看那个粗俗的男人不顺眼了，他居然还敢在我面前亲吻你，我应该割下他的嘴。他还对你做了什么，他对你这样过吗？”  
嫉妒的烈焰在Elsa赤红的眼眸中熊熊燃烧，她的语气变得更可怖了几分。她有些冰凉的手从Anna身后伸过去握住她的胸，用力的揉捏着，快感和痛感混合在一起，Anna咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，但胸部没被玩弄几下，乳尖就挺立了起来。  
“这样呢？”  
见Anna不出声，Elsa又用另一只手撬开她的唇，手指遛进她的口腔肆意搅动着她的舌头，同时在她身后贴着她的脖子细密的舔吻着。Anna小心翼翼的控制着自己的牙齿，以免它们咬到Elsa的手，而她的嘴也因此无法闭合，喉咙不由自主的发出含糊的声音。  
“呜嗯——呜——”

Anna明白Elsa知道她和Kristoff只接吻过还是故意问这些让人难堪的问题，她当然不会讨厌Elsa对自己做这样的事，甚至可以说是期待肉体上的亲密接触，但是这种粗暴的行为是Elsa自己的意愿吗？地精爷爷和她说过，人会被魔法支配，沉溺在自己的欲望里，Anna越来越确定，应该是精神上的罪恶感和身体上的疲惫让她的魔力失控了，Elsa失去了理智，只被她内心深处邪恶的想法支配着。Anna没有心情享受眼前的快感，她只担心她的姐姐还能不能回到以前的样子，而现在的她却一点也帮不到Elsa。  
Elsa显然不满意Anna心不在焉的样子，她以为是她做的还不够。  
“为什么不说话，我不能让你舒服吗。”  
她急躁的质问Anna，回到她身前，死死盯着她的脸。而Anna却一直垂着头，一眼都没有看她，她只是小声哀求着。  
“求求你不要这样Elsa……你不应该是这样的……”  
而Elsa终于被这驴唇不对马嘴的回答激怒，她脑子里现在只有一个想法——占有她的妹妹。  
她开始疯狂的进攻，像要证明她的拥有权一样，在Anna身上留下尽可能多的属于自己的印记。随着她的啃咬和吸吮，Anna原本光洁干净的脖子上和胸前出现很多块鲜红的痕迹，仿佛雪地上滴下了鲜血。

“Elsa……不要……痛……”  
“我一直都在期待这一天，我终于可以拥有你了，你是我的。”  
像欣赏自己的杰作一样，Elsa愉快的笑着，她俯下身子从下面抬头迎上Anna低垂的视线，毫不掩饰的用想要吞噬她一样的目光盯着她，然后一口把她的乳尖全部含入口中。  
“哈啊……”  
暴露在冷空气里的乳头一下被温柔湿润的口腔包围，Anna忍不住发出舒服的长叹。Elsa挑逗的向上看，与Anna对视着，时而认真的一下一下的舔弄着嘴里小小的硬粒，时而快速的用舌尖拨动它。Anna很快移开了视线，无论如何，被这样充满直白情欲的眼神盯着——更何况这眼神来自她心爱的姐姐——都是让人非常害羞的，她的脸上逐渐布满了绯红，吃力的站姿和Elsa带来的快感让她全身都在轻微颤抖着。  
“你脸红了Anna，终于进入状态了吗我可爱的妹妹。”  
Elsa得意的笑着，两根手指夹起被口水打湿泛着诱人水光的乳头继续玩弄着，另一只手伸到Anna身下，轻轻抚着她的大腿根，略低的体温让Anna的感觉变得更敏锐，她并拢双腿，无助的扭动着。不断聚集的快感让她的头脑有些混乱，现在是应该享受快感的时候吗？她已经不能分辨，她的身体诚实的渴望着Elsa更多的触碰。

“Elsa……Elsa……”  
她显然动情了，红着脸轻轻呼唤姐姐的名字，希望她能明白自己的意思。Elsa的手也终于来到Anna双腿间的花园，她的手指在花穴边缘蹭了蹭，在指尖沾满黏腻的蜜液，饶有兴趣的看了一会，然后举到Anna面前。  
“尝尝你自己的味道吧。”  
“唔……”  
Anna还没反应过来，Elsa的手指就又一次侵入了她的口腔，她尝到了奇怪又陌生的味道。Elsa在舌尖抹了几下，随后把整根手指都伸进去，来回进出着，Anna这回也配合的吮着她的手指，温顺又热情的看着她。突然Elsa抽出手指，凑上前吻上Anna，与她分享Anna的味道，Anna也伸出舌头回应着Elsa。正在她沉浸在这个温柔的深吻中时，Elsa用左臂搭在她的膝盖下面抬起她的大腿，手指径直钻入她的身体。  
“嗯唔——！嗯——”  
Anna惊得一下睁大了眼睛，虽然有蜜液和口水的润滑，手指的侵入并不是很痛，但第一次被进入的感觉让她很不适应，她慌张的向后仰头，Elsa却不放开她，反倒追上去吻得更激烈了。Elsa在Anna从未有人到达过的花穴里缓慢移动着，终于进入了妹妹的身体，她的心脏兴奋的狂跳着。很快，Elsa感觉Anna的身体没有那么紧绷了，她的进出开始变得顺滑，于是她试探着又探进一根手指，初经人事的花穴很紧，她费了一会功夫才完全进入。Anna感觉体内像被什么粗糙的东西摩擦一样，Elsa每一次进出，都牵动她的腰一阵阵颤抖。

“哈……哈……Elsa……好涨……”  
Elsa终于放开Anna的唇，她大口的喘息着，脸颊上红透了。  
“放松，夹得太紧的话我会弄疼你的。”  
Anna打量了一下Elsa和自己的身体，突然发现Elsa还穿得整整齐齐的，而她赤身裸体，凉丝丝的衣服布料和自己散发着热度的赤裸皮肤接触摩擦，给她带来一种奇特的羞耻感。  
“你又分心了。”  
Elsa不快的说着，目光又恢复刚才的冰冷，也不管Anna适没适应，手上的动作突然加速。  
“啊——好痛……Elsa停下来……”  
Anna摇着头哀求着，没能完全适应的身体因为紧张崩得更紧了，但是好像没听见似的，Elsa继续动着，Anna有些痛苦的表情倒让她看得入神。过了一小会，Anna的身体终于放松下来，花穴也容易进出多了，深处又流出很多汁液，沾湿了她的大腿根，Anna不再抗拒，持续的发出甜腻的轻哼。

“哈啊……Elsa……嗯……可以再快一点吗……”  
Elsa从没有看过Anna这样的表情，她迷乱的眼神泛红的皮肤都散发着惹人疼爱的讯息，她吻了一下Anna的唇，加大了手上的力度，快速的一下下用力撞击她的身体深处。突然变得剧烈的刺激让已经完全适应的Anna忍不住叫出声，胀痛和不适已经消失，她配合着Elsa的动作扭动着腰，从未体验过的巨大快感让她的眼角渗出泪水。  
“Anna，我爱你，我永远爱你。”  
Elsa用有些沙哑的声音呼唤着妹妹的名字，强烈的情绪使她的声音有些颤抖，而Anna也终于在Elsa的刺激下攀上高潮，她带着哭腔叫着，腰挺成了一个夸张的弧度，花穴内部不断收缩抽动着。  
直到Anna平复了一些，Elsa挥手收起了绳索，Anna马上精疲力尽的瘫软在她怀里，她紧紧拥抱着Elsa喘息着，身体时不时微微颤抖一下，什么也说不出来。Elsa也觉得很疲倦了，她用魔法把地上的衣服碎片变成一块完整的布披在Anna身上，靠着墙让她倚在自己怀里，不知不觉两个人一起睡着了。

不知道过去了多久，Elsa缓缓睁开眼，只觉得头很疼，身上的伤口也在隐隐作痛。她努力回忆刚才发生的事，直到看到旁边还在睡着的Anna，她的记忆全部都被唤醒了。  
“天啊……Anna……我对你做了什么……”  
她难以置信的捂住自己的嘴，轻轻掀开Anna身上的薄布，一块块触目惊心的痕迹和齿印加上手腕上青紫的勒痕让她一瞬间忘记了呼吸。如果有人胆敢对她的妹妹做这种事，她一定会用暴怒的魔法瞬间把这个人撕成碎片，可是这个人就是她自己。

（未完待续）


End file.
